The 'Slipped' Confession
by xXTo-TheBeautiful-SeraphimXx
Summary: "Are you a Floor wax?"-Natsume .. "Why?"- Mikan … "Because…" TAGALOG VERSION: "Floor wax ka ba?" –Natsume.. "Bakit?" .. "Kasi.." only ONE-SHOT & Rated-T for cursing .. please try to read and pls don't forget to R&R .. Arigatou Gozaimasu! ありがとう... Pairings MXN slight RXH
1. Slipped Confession' Version 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters here… It all Belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama! Only the Idea belongs to me ****J**

**A/N: I wrote this ONE-SHOT FFN because I'm inspired by the pick up line that I accidentally read on Facebook. I read/found it when I was scrolling my News Feed , It was cute so I decided to make a One-shot FFN. Actually this is a TWO-SHOT but the other one was Tagalog/Filipino Version coz the Pick up line that I read was Tagalog. But because it was the same story the only difference was the language, so I'll make it a One shot ^^ Oh! Well, Please enjoy reading and don't forget to R&R, thank you! ^^**

**Summary: **"Are you a Floor wax?"-Natsume .. "Why?"- Mikan … "Because…" **TAGALOG VERSION: **"Floor wax k aba?" –Natsume.. "Bakit?" .. "Kasi.."

* * *

••••••◘◘◘◘◘◘•••••• ••••••○○○○○○•••••• •••••• •••••• •••••• ••••••

'**Slipped' Confession**

It was sunny Monday Morning , and the students wakes up early because they have classes.. Natsume was the first student in the Classroom.. Natsume Hyuuga was the Campus Hottie and he is very famous along with his Best Friend Ruka Nogi .. He has a million Fan girls in their school and so is Ruka. Well you're wondering why he's early right? …Well it's because he decided that he will going to confess to the girl he love. He's In love with her ever since he laid his eyes on her. Maybe you're wondering who's the lucky girl. Well It's none other than Mikan Sakura a loud-mouthed cheerful girl that always love to smile, a smile that can light the darkness of ones heart, She's pretty but clumsy idiot or so her Best friend called her- Hotaru Imai aka "The Ice Queen".

And after a few minutes Mikan came arrives.. she was surprised to see that the flame caster was already there, It happens once in a blue moon.. they're the only ones in the classroom that morning and Mikan went to her seat and it's beside Natsume..

" Ohayou Nastume!" Mikan greet Natsume with a smile on her face. And Mikan know that the flame caster didn't greet back so she just .sigh.

When Natsume hear her sigh he shut his manga close and looked at her with his tantalizing crimson eyes. And Mikan was curious on why Natsume was staring at her..

**Natsume's POV**

" _Damn. I'm like a freak for staring at her like this, curse this.. But I have to tell her.. It's now or never Hyuuga Natsume.. _Natsume thought,

**Normal POV**

" W-why are you looking at me like that Natsume? Y-your creeping me out." Mikan stutter

" Hn. I have a pick-up line for you." Natsume said.. "_Shit.. I sound like a total idiot, but this is my chance." _ Natsume thought.

" W-what is it?" Mikan said. "_O-okay, this is new.. is he sick or something? Thank god Hotaru is not here or else she will be rich in no time. But let's try to hear out this jerk." _ Mikan thought while smiling evilly inside.

" Are you a floor wax?" Natsume said emotionlessly. " _This is it!" _Natsume thought

" Why?" Mikan replied.. _" hmm.. let's see, this is gonna be fun." _ She thought excitedly.

" Because _I Love You." _ Natsume said while his bangs was covering his eyes.

" Huh? What's the connect?" Mikan said while scratching her head.

" Ooops! I slipped." Natsume said. _" Tch. For sure a dense like her wouldn't get it, stupid." _ Natsume thought and looked away.

Mikan blushed and shocked to hear the confession from the flame caster.. "_ d-did I hear right? That he loved me too? Is this a confession or a Pick-up line. ONLY?. I hope it's true. Well, only one way to find out." _Mikan thought..

"I Love you too, Natsume!" Mikan said while blushing hard. _"God of Gods..I hope this is true, not only joke." _Mikan silently prayed.

Natsume was shocked too and he feels happy to know that she loved him back. "_S-she love me too? I guess she's not that dense.. and finally she got it." _Natsume thought and smiled sincerely at Mikan.

" well, Guess your not that very dense and idiot Polka.. But that's why I loved you." Natsume said to Mikan and engulfed her with his warm and tight embrace. " you didn't know how happy I am when I know that you have the same feelings towards me. I love you Mikan Sakura. _MY _ polka." Natsume said happily.

" Me too Natsume, I'm Happy." Mikan replied while tears of joy was coming out from her eyes.

" So your my girl now polka, and I won't take no for an answer." Natsume smirked at her.

"Do I have any choice?" she chuckled. "What a cocky bastard, but your _MY _ Bastard." Mikan said then kissed him on the lips and Natsume was surprised but he respond her kiss and hug her tight.

Well unknown to them there was a certain people that was watching them from the start and we know who was it..

"Finally! Those two made up their minds.. Hehe! I'm gonna be rich." The evil Inventor Ice Queen said while holding a Camera in her hands and her eyes has a rabbit signs on them. Her companion just sweatdrop

" Come on Hotaru, we shouldn't be doing this.. let's mind our own business." As he took the camera from his evil girlfriend and kissed her too, and Unfortunately Hotaru gave in too..

** ~ END ~  
**

Who wouldn't thought that a simple pick-up line will bring those who are in-love together.. so let's give boys a chance and listen to them or their pick-up lines, who knows there's a meaning behind it.. Let's open our mind wide to understand what they mean.. so I hope this will Inspire you to open our ears and listen to them.. Let the love comes our way..

•••••••••

Min'na I hope you'll like it.. J Please don't forget to write your reviews and opinion about my story and flames are fine but no flames is much better.. so till next time Min'na-san .. and to those who wants to know my plans or new stories please visit or read my Bio/profile.. Thanks! 


	2. Slipped Confession' 2nd Version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters here… It all Belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama! Only the Idea belongs to me ****J**

**A/N: I make other one. On which Mikan didn't get Natsume's meaning on the pick-up line.. read to see the difference heheh! The next chapter will be Filipino or Tagalog ****J**** Because the Pick-up line that I accidentally read was originally Tagalag/Filipino Language ..**

**Summary: **"Are you a Floor wax?"-Natsume .. "Why?"- Mikan … "Because…" **TAGALOG VERSION: **"Floor wax k aba?" –Natsume.. "Bakit?" .. "Kasi.."

•••••••◘◘◘◘◘◘◘○○○○○○○ ○○○○○

'**Slipped' Confession**

It was sunny Monday Morning , and the students wakes up early because they have classes.. Natsume was the first student in the Classroom.. Natsume Hyuuga was the Campus Hottie and he is very famous along with his Best Friend Ruka Nogi .. He has a million Fan girls in their school and so is Ruka. Well you're wondering why he's early right? …Well it's because he decided that he will going to confess to the girl he love. He's In love with her ever since he laid his eyes on her. Maybe you're wondering who's the lucky girl. Well It's none other than Mikan Sakura a loud-mouthed cheerful girl that always love to smile, a smile that can light the darkness of ones heart, She's pretty but clumsy idiot or so her Best friend called her- Hotaru Imai aka "The Ice Queen".

And after a few minutes Mikan came arrives.. she was surprised to see that the flame caster was already there, It happens once in a blue moon.. they're the only ones in the classroom that morning and Mikan went to her seat and it's beside Natsume..

" Ohayou Nastume!" Mikan greet Natsume with a smile on her face. And Mikan know that the flame caster didn't greet back so she just .sigh.

When Natsume hear her sigh he shut his manga close and looked at her with his tantalizing crimson eyes. And Mikan was curious on why Natsume was staring at her..

**Natsume's POV**

" _Damn. I'm like a freak for staring at her like this, curse this.. But I have to tell her.. It's now or never Hyuuga Natsume.. _Natsume thought,

**Normal POV**

" W-why are you looking at me like that Natsume? Y-your creeping me out." Mikan stutter

" Hn. I have a pick-up line for you." Natsume said.. "_Shit.. I sound like a total idiot, but this is my chance." _ Natsume thought.

" W-what is it?" Mikan said. "_O-okay, this is new.. is he sick or something? Thank god Hotaru is not here or else she will be rich in no time. But let's try to hear out this jerk." _ Mikan thought while smiling evilly inside.

" Are you a floor wax?" Natsume said emotionlessly. " _This is it!" _Natsume thought

" Why?" Mikan replied.. _" hmm.. let's see, this is gonna be fun." _ She thought excitedly.

" Because _I Love You." _ Natsume said while his bangs was covering his eyes.

" Huh? What's the connect?" Mikan said while scratching her head.

" Ooops! I slipped." Natsume said. _" Tch. For sure a dense like her wouldn't get it, stupid." _ Natsume thought and looked away.

" I didn't get it Natsume!" Mikan whinned.

" _Of course a Baka like her wouldn't easily get it. Tch, curse her stupidness, I guess I have No choice." _Natsume thought while massaging his temples. "Okay polka, let me explain so listen carefully because I'm only going to say it ONCE." Natsume sigh

"Okay." Mikan said cheerfully while he listened to him intently.

" Floor wax is slippery isn't it?" Natsume asked her.

" Of course, silly Natsume, you don't need to ask such question." Mikan chuckled

Natsume's right eye was twitching in annoyance. "_ This girl is ticking my patience.. Patience Natsume, Patience.. you can do this. For the sake of your love for her." _Natsume though. " Just shut up polka, you want to know right?" he asked slight annoyed.

"Yup!" Mikan smiled at him

" Continuation.. Floor wax is slippery.. when I ask you if you're a floor wax, you said why? Then I said Because I love you, and you asked again what's the connect right? I replied Ooops! I slipped.. in other explanation my Tongue slipped the 'word'.. got it?" Natsume ended the explanation.

Finally! Mikan got what he meant and she was shocked and her face was red and it's like going to explode by any minute now.. "_d-did he explained it correctly? is this a pick-up Line ONLY?or this is true? H-he love me too.. OMG! Mikan Sakura you're the stupidest person on earth, why I'm such a dense.. But I'm too happy I think my heart will explode because of happiness that I feel right what if, it's only a joke? Hmm.. Only one way to find it out Mikan." _ Mikan thought and smiled at Natsume..

"I Love you too Natsume." Mikan said still Blushing.

It was Natsume's turn to be shocked and Blushed but only a little.. and smiled sincerely at Mikan and engulfed her into tight and warm embrace.

" I'm happy to know it polka, that we share the same feelings.. you don't know what I felt right now .. I'm very happy.. If I didn't love you I would've set you hair on fire for your stupid and dense attitude, But it's one of your traits that I love so much.." Natsume said happiness can be seen from his face.

" Me too Natsume, I'm very Happy to know that you loved me too.." Mikan replied while tears of joy was welling up on her eyes.

" So, your my girl now polka, and I don't take NO for answer." He smirked and looked at her.

" Do I have any choice now?" Mikan chuckled.. " What a cocky bastard, But your my bastard." Mikan smiled at him

Natsume kissed her deeply and passionately and of course Mikan respond. And they were a couple now..

Well unknown to them there was a certain people that was watching them from the start and we know who was it..

"Finally! Those two made up their minds.. Hehe! I'm gonna be rich." The evil Inventor Ice Queen said while holding a Camera in her hands and her eyes has a rabbit signs on them. Her companion just sweatdrop

" Come on Hotaru, we shouldn't be doing this.. let's mind our own business." As Ruka took the camera from his evil girlfriend and kissed her too, and Unfortunately Hotaru gave in too..

**END **

Who wouldn't thought that a simple pick-up line will bring those who are in-love together.. so let's give boys a chance and listen to them or their pick-up lines, who knows there's a meaning behind it.. Let's open our mind wide to understand what they mean.. so I hope this will Inspire you to open our ears and listen to them.. Let the love comes our way..

•••••••••

Min'na I hope you'll like it.. J Please don't forget to write your reviews and opinion about my story and flames are fine but no flames is much better.. so till next time Min'na-san ..


	3. Slipped Confession' Tagalog Version

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters here… It all Belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama! Only the Idea belongs to me ****J**

**A/N: So this chapter was the Tagalog one, for Filipino readers.. Please try to read it.. and maybe this one will be the shortest among those two.. I don't know hehehe!**

**Summary: **"Are you a Floor wax?"-Natsume .. "Why?"- Mikan … "Because…" **TAGALOG VERSION: **"Floor wax ka ba?" –Natsume.. "Bakit?" .. "Kasi.."

•••••••◘◘◘◘◘◘◘○○○○○○○ ○○○○○

'**Slipped' Confession**

Sunny day ng Monday ng Umaga.. ang mga students ay maagang gumigising at nag prepared dahil may pasok. At si Natsume palang ang nasa classroom nila.. si Natsume ay Heart throb sa buong campus nila at sya ay sikat pati na ang best friend niya na si Ruka Nogi… Marami syang Fan girls at ganun din naman si Ruka.. pero siguro nagtataka kayo kung bakit maaga ngayon si Natsume diba? .. well, it's because naisipan na niyang mag confess sa girl na gusto niya. In-love na sya sa kanya simula pa ng Makita nya sya. At siguro nag-iisip kayo kung sino ang lucky girl na yun noh!? .. well it's none other than Mikan Sakura, ang maingay at masayahin at mahilig mag smile, ang smile na kahit sa pinaka kadiliman ng heart mo ay maiiliwan ng maganda niyang smile. Maganda sya pero minsan mahinang pumick-up, clumsy at Bestfriend din sya ng 'Inventor' and 'Ice Queen' or a.k.a 'Hotaru Imai'..

Makalipas ang ilang minutes dumating na si Mikan at nagulat siya dahil an gaga ni Natsume at sya palang mag isa.. minsan lang mangyari to kaya gulat na gulat talaga sya.. pumunta na sya sa upuan nya at yun ay tabi ng Flame caster na si Natsume..

"Good Morning Natsume!" Binati sya ni Mikan, pero alam ni Mikan na hindi naman siya mag rereply o ababti man lang kaya nag buntong hininga nalang sya.

Ng marinig ni Natsume na nagbuntong hininga sya, sinara niya yung binabasa niyang manga at nilagay sa desk tapos tumingin kay Mikan. At si Mikan naman ay nagtataka kung bakit siya tinitingnan ni Natsume.

**Natsume's POV**

"_Damn it. Para akong tanga na nakatingin sa kanya ng ganito.. ugh.. this sucks.. pero kailangan ko ng sabihin sa kanya. It's now or never Natsume Hyuuga." _ Iniisip ni Natsume.

**Normal POV**

" B-bakit ka nakatingng ganyan sakin Natsume? T-tinatakot mo ako.." paputol putol na sabi ni Mikan.

"Hn. Meron akong Pick-up-line sayo." Sinabi ni Natsume na seriyoso sya… "_Shit…Paratakaga akong tanga, pero ito na ang pagkakataon ko." _Iniisip ni Natsume

" A-ano yun?" Tanong ni Mikan. " _O-okay, bago ito ha!.. may sakit ba sya o ano?Buti nalang at wala si Hotaru ditto ngayon kung hindi naku, yayaman talaga sya ng wala sa pakinggan din natin itong jerk na to.." _ iniisip ni Mikan

"Floor wax k aba?" sabi ni Natsume.. "_Ito na!" _Iniisip ni Natsume.

" Bakit?" sagot ni Mikan.. "_Tingnan natin, Mukang masaya ito ha!" _ Iniisip ni Mikan at gusto na sanang tumawa.

"I Love you." Sabi ni Natsume habang naka-cover ng bangs yung eyes nya.

"H-huh? Anong connect nun?" Tanong ni Mikan habang napakamot ng ulo.

"Nadulas ako!" Sabin i Natsume.. "_Tch. Sigurado ako na hindi niya magegets yan, sya pa.." _Iniisip ulit ni Natsume.

Gulat na gulat naman si Mikan at nagblush.. "_T-totoo ba ang sinabi niya? Hindi ba sya nag bibiro lang o kaya naman Pick-up line lang talaga ito? Pero mahal niya din ako.. ang saya ko naman. Pero pano kung nagbibiro lang talaga sya? Well, bahala, isa lang ang paraan para malaman kung totoo nga ito." _Iniisip nanaman ni Mikan.

"I love you too Natsume." Sabi ni Mikan at nakangiti kay Natsume

Ngayon si Natsume naman ang nagulat at nagblush onti, hindi niya alam ang nararamdaman niya sa sobrang saya at nalaman nya na mahal din siya ni Mikan.. kaya niyakap niya si Mikan ng Mahigpit. " Masaya akong malaman polka na mahal mo rin ako at parehas tayo ng feelings, hindi mo alam kung gaano ako saya. Hinding hindi na kita pakakawalan.. akala ko hindi mo magegets dahil sobrang dense mo.. pero kahit na dense ka, isa yun sa mga katangian mo na nagustuhan ko." Sabi ni Natsume at nag smile ng totoong smile kay Mikan.

"salamat .. at masaya din ako Natsume dahil mahal mo din ako." Sabi ni Mikan habang naluluha sya sa super saya nya.

" So, Girlfriend na kita ngayon polka, at hindi ako tumatanggap ng No na sagot." Nag-smirked si Natsume.

" May iba pa ba akong choice?" sabi ni Mikan at natawa. " Masyado kang jerk, pero ikaw naman ang jerk ko." Sabi ni Mikan at kiniss niya si Natsume at nagulat si Natsume pero syempre nag kiss back din sya at inembrace niya si Mikan.

Per hindi nila alam na may nanunuod pala sa kanila simual umpisa palang .. at syempre kilala natin yung dalawang yun.

Sa wakas, yung dalawang idiot nagkatuluyan na! hehe! Yayaman ako neto.." ang sabi ng evin inventor Ice Queen habang may hawak na camera at sweatdrop lang ang kasama niya.

"Tara na Hotaru, hindi natin dapat ginagawa to… intindihin nalang natin ang sarili nating relationship." At kinuha ni Ruka ang camera sa evil niyang girlfriend at kiniss niya at hinayaan nalang ni Hotaru..

**END **

Hindi natin akalain na sa simleng Pick-up line lang ay magkakatuluyan ang dalawang taong in-love.. sana maging inspiration ito satin na kapag may mga boys na may gusting sabihin o kaya mag pick-up line, pakinggan natin sila dahil malay natin yung pick up-line nay un ang dahilan para magkatuluyan tayo ng mahal natin sa buhay, kaya sana maging malawak ang isip natin dahil mamaya hindi natin alam na may meaning pala sa likod ng mga biro o sinasabi nila kaya dapat natin silang pakinggan at pahalagahan..

•••••••••

Min'na I hope you'll like it.. J Please don't forget to write your reviews and opinion about my story and flames are fine but no flames is much better.. so till next time Min'na-san .. and to those who wants to know my plans or new stories please visit or read my Bio/profile.. Thanks!


End file.
